1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ear-loop earphone, and more particularly, to an ear-loop earphone having an ear-loop base fixed on the surrounding side of a main body of the ear-loop earphone in a rotatable manner, and having an ear-loop fixed on the ear-loop base in a rotatable manner.
2. Description of Related Art
The earphone, a small audio output device, can be used to not disturb others while receiving an audio signal. With the development of new technology, the time that one wears earphones becomes longer. For example, people use earphones to answer the phone while driving or to listen to music while exercising. Thus, whether wearing the earphone is comfortable or not has become important. In general, ear-loop earphones are often used in daily life because wearing an ear-loop earphone is more comfortable.
However, it cannot be adjusted according to the shape and size of a user's ears because the distance is fixed between the main body and the ear-loop of the stereo ear-loop earphone at present. Besides, there are stereo ear-loop earphones with Bluetooth in the market. This kind of earphone has only one earphone with Bluetooth. These earphones with Bluetooth cannot be worn on the other ear (that is, one designed for the right ear cannot be worn on the left, and vice versa) because the ear-loop cannot be adjusted to fit the other ear, and this causes great inconvenience in use.